Life In The End
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: SS hasn't met yet. Syaoran's family expects too much of him, Sakura doesn like her rich life, so they both runaway disguised as opposite genders. They meet not knowing the real selves, can love blossom? AU RR Plz! CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UPLOADED!
1. New Identity

Chapter 1                                     **_LIFE IN THE END_**

**__**

Author's notes: This a story about Sakura and Syaoran each, disguised as their opposite gender, to run away from their problems. I got his idea after reading some of the "Sakura changes to a guy" stories..and like their school play in season one, when Syaoran was a princess and Sakura was the prince. But..newayz, plz R+R minna-san!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         A guy of 18 years old, dressed in a green Chinese robe, He swung his sword furiously at his opponent. To any other people, it was extremely skilled, and good, but to Yelan Li, his mother, it wasn't nearly even qualified. She stared at him in disappointment. 

         He finally beat his opponent to the ground, with his sword inches from his throat. He threw the sword away, and walked over to his mother. He bowed and wiped the sweat off his face, while waited impatiently for Yelan Li's comment. She threw a sword at him, he almost lost grip, but he caught it. He looked at her tiredly.

         "What was that Syaoran?! A monkey show?! It hasn't even reached the standard… you need much more practice. The tournament is coming up in 3 weeks. I do not care if you have to practice 24 hours every single day, you better come back fighting the way you're supposed to!" she said angrily to him, and walked away. Her long smooth black hair swung from side to side as she walked away from the training room. Syaoran stared at the ground angrily. He threw his sword to the side. A Green aura surrounded him. His eyes flickered in anger. He gritted his teeth, and stomped hard at the ground. The whole room shook. 

         He grabbed his sword, and swung furiously in the air. _What does that woman what from me?! Nothing's ever good enough. I wish I didn't have to live like this, always trying to master my moves to please my mother. I can't do this! He thought angrily. _

          A dark blue haired guy of Syaoran's same age, with sapphire blue eyes, and a mysterious sweet smile placed on his lips. He titled his head to a side, as he observed his best friend swinging his sword angrily. He smirked.

          "Why so angry, Syao-kun?"he asked.

          "You know why, Eriol-kun, so don't ask!" Syaoran said, annoyed by Eriol. 

          "Just make sure you don't break everything in here…it looks like an earthquake just hit this place," Eriol said playfully. Syaoran glared at Eriol with his horrid amber eyes. 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. It was morning, and he had fallen asleep while training. He sat up and grabbed his sword. He heard his mother's foot steps come near the room. He quickly shot up, and started to train. Yelan came into the room. She knew that her son hasn't been training the whole night. She glared at Syaoran, maybe that's where Syaoran inherited his glares from. He looked down, and continued. 

             "Clean up, and go meet me at the lobby, we have guests," Yelan said quietly, and left. Syaoran walked up to his room, and was met by an energetic girl, with long black hair and ruby red eyes. 

               "Meiling…I'm not in the mood for this," Syaoran said, trying to flick his cousin off of him. Meiling pouted. 

              "I hate this, I wish I wasn't living in the clan, and was named LI Syaoran, Mother always expect so much from me, I just can't do it, that's just a fact," he said.

              "No, that's not a fact, but you just don't want to, you could do it if you really wanted to, but you don't, that's why you can't do it, because you don't want to do it," Meiling said. Syaoran rolled his eyes. He motioned Meiling out the room, so he could change. 

              He walked into the lobby politely, and shook hands with the guest.

              "This is my son, Syaoran," Yelan said politely to the man.

              "Well, I heard you're going to be in the tournament, I'm sure you're highly skilled," he said. Syaoran didn't say anything.

              "He has much more training to do before he can participate," Yelan said.

              He chatted with Yelan, while Syaoran sat and yawned. He noticed the man carried a bag with him, something fuzzy was showing. He thought curiously.

              "Mother, may I go back to my training now?" Syaoran asked. Yelan nodded. He then turned to the man.

              "Why don't I take that bag for you, and put it somewhere, so it won't take up so much space?" Syaoran asked, the man smiled, and handed it to him.

              "What manners your boy has," he said to Yelan. She smiled. *author's notes: ya usually a rich person wouldn't  do those stuff, they'd usually get a servant to hang coats and stuff, but oh well…=P* 

              Syaoran carried the bag into the hall. He carefully, opened it, and saw a long blonde haired wig along with lot's of other wigs. He looked at it curiously. It looked so ridiculously funny, he took it out to examine, but a servant passed by, and he quickly stuffed it in his pocket. He looked inside the bag again, and closed it, he put it beside the coat hanger, forgetting about the blonde wig he stuffed into his pocket. 

              He walked out into the garden and when he thought nobody was looking, he wanted to escape and run away from the clan. Suddenly, a servant past by. *Author's notes; oops…did I forget to mention that Syaoran was very rich?..* Syaoran walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              That night, he was going to change into a new robe, when the wig fell out. He suddenly remembered. He stared at it, and an idea came to mind. He walked in front of the mirror, and placed the wig on his head. It covered his chocolate brown hair. He sneaked into Meiling's room, while she was away. He took some of her clothes. He put on a dress, and the wig. He looked into the mirror, and saw himself like a girl. He cracked a smile. He tiptoed into the hall with a bag. Suddenly somebody came around. He looked around frantically.

             "Who are you?" the shadowy figure said, it was Eriol. Syaoran sighed of relief.

             "Eriol, it's me…Syaoran," Syaoran said. Eriol's eyes widened. 

             "SSSHH….i have to runaway from this place..i hate it here! This is the best disguise, take care," Syaoran said quickly. Eriol nodded, and led him to the yard, pretending he was his guest. Yelan spotted them and curiosity swept over her. *Author's notes; I'm so sorry I'm forgetting bout the details, Eriol lives with Syaoran, they're cousins.* 

               "Eriol…who's she?" Yelan asked.

               "S-She's…my friend she came over to visit me from England, I met her when I studied there," Eriol said nervously. Yelan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walked away. 

               "Phew.."Syaoran sighed. Eriol glared at him. Syaoran sweatdropped. 

               "well…I'm off…I can finally leave this place!!" He whispered excitedly, he said goodbye to Eriol, and went off. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "uh oh…where am I going to go?" Syaoran said to himself, as he scratched his head. 

Meanwhile all that was happening, At the kinomoto's residence:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A girl with medium long auburn hair, and Emerald eyes, yawned as she listened to her teacher for ballet lessons. She hated ballet, she'd rather go out and play sports with the other people. She hated being rich, because people always looked at her like she came from a different world. Everyday she comes home, everything is done for her. Her meals were prepared, her clothes were made, her activities were arranged for her. She rolled her eyes, as her teacher continued to lecture about the history of ballet. She looked at her golden framed watch, with rubies inside. Two more minutes to go! She counted in her head. 

            Finally it was over. Next was her math tutoring lessons. She groaned. Not another lesson! She thought. She got to the math tutoring room, and went up to the teacher.

            "*cough cough* I'm sorry Sana-san, I cannot have lessons today, because I am sick, I regret not informing you earlier, but I've been rather busy," Sakura lied. Sana-san, her math tutor looked at her disapprovingly, but nodded.

            "very well, I hope you'll be better next class, and don't forget about the homework," she said, and left. Sakura rolled her eyes. She walked out into the garden, and danced around in the spring flowers. 

            She sneaked out into town, and she roamed around the streets. She had to return in an hour because she'd surely be found. She saw a girl of her same age in a small store selling stuff. Sakura walked in. 

            "Do you own this store?" Sakura asked.

            "No, it's my grandmother's, but today she's sick, so I'm taking care of it, but you wouldn't understand, you're of the richer people, you wouldn't have to work, I admire you," The girl said. Sakura didn't know what to say, so she smiled, and left. She wished she could have the freedom of the other people, and how it feels to prepare everything for herself. Maybe I should try living like this, I certainly do not like the way my life is now….if only I could. I know father and brother would definitely not let me do so She thought to herself, and surely if she were to escape, she'd be found, since there was only one Sakura kinomoto, and people will be sent to find her. She sighed. She looked up at the limitless sky. Drew in a breath of fresh air, and walked back to her mansion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Sakura, dear how was your day?" Fujitaka, her dad, asked with a smile, as they ate dinner. 

            "It was fine," Sakura replied, stuffing food in her mouth

            "That's not how a girl with manners should eat, kaijuu," Touya, her older brother said. Sakura turned red, and glared at her brother. 

            "Both of you, stop it, let's have a decent dinner," Fujitaka said. Sakura stopped, but still glared at him time to time. Touya mumbled, "kaijuu" 

            The next day, Sakura woke up. Her hair was messed, and she had overslept. 

            "HOOEEE!!!" Sakura screamed.

            "I'm LATE!!!!!!!" She screamed, getting up to get ready.

            "Calm down, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo, her best friend said, as she came into her room.

            "Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked confusedly.

            "Did you forget, today is Saturday, and you invited me to come over," Tomoyo said. Sakura sweat dropped. 

            "I forgot…."she said. Tomoyo smiled. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura.

            "You look like a boy….i don't think I could've recognized you," Tomoyo laughed. Sakura whacked Tomoyo with her pillow playfully. Suddenly she stopped. She stared at the mirror. A boy? She couldn't recognize me? Sakura suddenly thought. Her mouth slowly curved into a smile. 

            "TOMOYO-CHAN, YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA!!" Sakura squealed in delight. Tomoyo looked confused.

            "You know I always wanted to runaway and live like the others, right?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded slowly.

            "WELL, I couldn't because daddy would find me, but if I dress up as a boy, they wouldn't recognize me!!!" Sakura said happily. Tomoyo  looked at Sakura like she was crazy. 

             "A BOY?! Sakura-Chan, that's ridiculous," Tomoyo said. 

            "But that's the only way, besides I just want to take a little break from all those arranged activities," Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo laughed. 

            "Here, help me, I'm going to escape tonight!" Sakura said with a big smile. 

             The whole day, Sakura rummaged through Touya's old clothes, trying to find one that fits.

             "HOoee…these are all so humongous!!" Sakura sweat dropped at the big clothes. Tomoyo's eyes lit up like stars.

             "NO need to worry..I'll make you one!!" Tomoyo said starry-eyed. She held up her camera. 

             "I can film Sakura-Chan as a boy!!" Tomoyo said. Sakura sweat dropped. 

             Sakura tied her hair up into a tight bun, and put a hat over it. She didn't want to cut her hair. Tomoyo made Sakura  a pair of boy clothes, and Sakura put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could blend in a little easier now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             That night, after everyone went to sleep, she crept out of bed, and sneaked out quietly. Tomoyo met her at the main entrance. They hugged, and Sakura ran into the town. She looked at the scary streets. She shivered at the cool breeze, but she kept walking. Since her house was very far away from the village, it takes a day of walk to reach it. She wasn't sure where to go. 

              She found a small motel and decided to check in. She got up to the room, and she stood there, staring in horror.

In front of her was an extremely small room, rusty walls, and the beds seemed like they were going to fall apart. She sighed. 

              Well, it's just for the night she thought. She grew tired, so she slumped onto her bed.

              She fell asleep…at the middle of the night. Suddenly "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: ok…is it good? It sounded pretty strange to me, when I re-read this, but o well…ehehe…plz review!!!  


	2. Thief

Chapter 2                                      **_Life In The End_**

**__**

Author's notes: Ok..here's the next chapter..hope u guys like it, thnx for the wonderful reviews, and I'm quite happy!

**_Thank you's_**

**FaNTaSy- Thnx for your review, n yup..kirby sux….i gotta convo I thought I might wanna show you, but I'm not sure if you get what I mean..newayz, cya!**

**Devil angel – Thnx!! ^-^**

**Green Wigan- Thanx for ur review!..nope…no 'boy' was in her bed…;) she jus happened to…'fall' out of sleep…**

**Masterofwords- thankies…I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! ^-^**

**Rachie-chan- thankies so much!! ^-^**

**Alannah- Thnx so much!! ^-^**

**L-chan- Yup, this a romance story…but makes you wonder how they can fall in love thinking of the other person with the same gender. ^-^**

**Daidouji**** Tomoyo (Choco_bunnie14@hotmail.com)- thnx!!!..this is jus a li lcrz idea I came across in my junk-filled mind…^^'**

**Chibi-chan-…well he should look like the sleeping beauty play they had in season 1…haha..i can just burst into laughter now.**

**Azalea- thnx!! ^-^**

**Rhea-chan- thnx so much!...i sometimes feel like I'm meiling…I donno…because I do have a person I keep dearly in my heart that thinks of me as nothing whatsoever..so I don't blame meiling…and she has her kind parts too! ^-^**

**Avon****(****twin_bunnies@yahoo.ca)- thnx!!...are you going to get an account? ^-^..newayz thnx for reviewing! ^-^**

Author's notes: *smiles*…this story I'll try to make my funniest one yet, but if you really like long stories with like 20 chapters, I'm sorry, it won't be that long…^^' newayz, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

          The next morning, she walked down the stairs to the lobby tiredly. She had black rings around her eyes, and she kept yawning. Her shoulders dragged behind her as she walked. 

          "Excuse me, but your bed broke apart last night, but no one was downstairs," Sakura said tiredly to the clerk. The man was asleep and he ignored her question. She sighed, and yawned tiredly and packed her bags to leave. After she came out of the old motel, she smiled in the fresh air. 

          "What a beautiful day!" Sakura said happily, and danced around. People started looking at her strangely. Sakura sweat dropped, and decided to head for the village after breakfast. She found a small restaurant and sat down. She gulped down a big meal and smiled, satisfied. The waiter came over to her and put down the bill. Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

          "That's how much I get charged for an omelet, 3 strips of bacon, 2 sausages, 5 toast, 6 glasses of milk, and 10 chocolate éclairs?" Sakura said, as if it was supposed to cost a lot less. The waiter sweat dropped at this weird looking boy and his high pitched voice. Sakura dug her hands into her pockets, and suddenly her face turned pale. 

          "Uhh…it's ok, I want to stay a little while longer, I'll pay the bill in a little while," Sakura said, trying to sound deep. The waiter shrugged, and left to serve another customer. Sakura quickly searched through her bags and her pockets. Her bag of money was gone, and she had only a few pennies in her pockets. Her face turned pale. _What on earth am I supposed to do now?!.... I don't even have enough money to pay for this costly meal….i don't understand why they charge so much here, that was a simple meal, and I eat a LOT more usually, o well….maybe I can sneak out while the waiter is busy with the customers. Sakura thought. She swung her bag on her shoulder, and stood up casually. She trotted towards the exit, trying to look like nothing happened. _

           "HEY MISS!!" a voice said from behind. Sakura froze. She trembled, and slowly turned her head around. She sighed in relief, the waiter was talking to someone else that brought a dog into the restaurant. Sakura quickly walked out of the restaurant. Once she got out, she ran as fast as possible back to the motel, hoping to find her missing money bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

        "Excuse me, I lost my money bag yesterday, may I go up to the room to search for it?" Sakura asked the clerk. He looked up at her, and smirked.

        "I'm sorry, but the room is unavailable right now, and it won't be neither later until next week," he said carelessly. Sakura's eyes widened.

        "Hoooeee..but I need my money," she said. 

        "Too bad," he just replied. She looked around, and her eyes fell upon a familiar bag. She looked at it again, it was her money bag, it was behind the desk. She pointed to the bag.

         "That's my bag!!" Sakura wailed. He shook his head.

         "no it's not, it's my bag," he said possessively. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

         "It's my bag!! It even has flowers on it,….why would a man like you have flowers on a money bag?" Sakura asked angrily. He looked at her.

         "Well, why can't I? If you say this is your money bag, that means you, a boy, likes flowers and pink colours?" he pointed out. Sakura flushed in embarrassment and angriness. 

         "Well….Well….It's my bag, I was going to give it to my sister for her birthday," She blurted. 

         "if it's for your sister, then why would you have it, you have no proof this is your bag, unless you have a name on it or something," he said. Sakura glared at him angrily. She needed the money, but she knew he wasn't going to let her have it. 

         "Now if you have nothing more to say, please get out of my motel," he said angrily, and kicked her out the door. She stomped angrily at the ground. She finally sat down on a bench, defeated. _What am I going to do now?!.... She thought. Suddenly she heard voices. _

         "That young lad ate so much of our food, and left without paying!...I'm going to find him," the angry voice said. Sakura shivered, and quickly grabbed her bags, and decided to head for the village as planned. She'd pay him back when she got the money, but right now, there's nothing she can do. She quickly left the city, and started for the next village. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Syaoran found a small motel nearby, and slept for the night. Bugs crawled all over the room, and the celing was leaking water from upstairs. He hardly got any sleep. He took of his wig when sleeping, but kept it close to him, just in case some one came in the room, and saw him without his wig. 

         The big lady wobbled over to him, as he came down to leave. She pinched his cheeks.

         "Awww what a cute little girl!" she pinched on both his cheeks hard, and shook him around. Syaoran sweat dropped. 

         "Whatsa little wittle darling like you doing here all alone," she asked, and held him tight. He couldn't breath. He coughed and pulled out of her tight grip.

         "uhh…nothing you need to know," he said. Her cheerful face turned red.

         "What an Impolite little creature! HMPH…" she said angrily and turned away to pinch some other poor little kid she could find. 

          "So are you.." Syaoran muttered silently, and left the store. His cheeks were red, and he cursed her under his breath. (o.O) He held tight onto his bags. He decided to head to the next closest village, where his friend lives. As he walked, his stomach growled in hunger. He went into a store, looking around cautiously making sure that no more big fat women with big hands. *authors' notes: LOL..i donno why I added dat in…I'm being stupid once again*. He gulped down his food quickly, as people watched at him oddly, wondering why a nicely dressed girl would eat like a pig. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           Syaoran finally reached the next village. He took out his friend's address and went to find it. When he reached the old looking houses, he went up to the house number. He knocked on the door.

           "Who is it?" A harsh voice asked, and flung open the door. 

           "Umm…Is Shun here," Syaoran asked.

           "There's no such person living here, wrong address," he said, and slammed the door shut. Syaoran checked the address, it was right, guess he moved. Syaoran shrugged, and walked out. He wandered around the streets. His eyes caught sight of something happening in front of a store…he looked curiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura walked to the village, and she was so exhausted. If she had money, she would've tried to get a ride. She really started to wonder what she would do without money. How was she going to buy food? She sighed. As she walk along the street, she stopped in front of a store. Her eyes wandered around, and landed on a big red juicy apple in one of the baskets of the store. Sakura stared at it hungrily. She haven't ate for the whole day already, and she walked a long way. The store owner was busy talking to a customer. She looked it the apple again. She wished she could take a bite of it. Temptation started to take over her. _If I took this apple….it wouldn't all be stealing…I'm just borrowing it….and I can always pay him back when I get money….one time…just this one time won't hurt. Sakura argued with herself. Finally she couldn't take it any more, she reached out her hand, and grabbed the apple, She flung around, and accidentally bumped into the baskets, and everything fell down, all the fruits and food fell onto the floor, and she hit the glass, suddenly it was all a disaster. The store owner quickly turned around, and looked around. His eyes flared with anger, and Sakura tried to run away. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled Sakura back. _

       "WHAT DOING YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOUNG LAD?!" He yelled. Sakura squirmed in his grip. 

       "I'm sorry, I was hungry, I just wanted a little apple, I didn't mean it,…I'm Sorry!" She begged. He didn't listen. Sakura struggled to run away, and he held onto her grip tighter.

       "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!" He said, and pushed her to the ground. 

       "I'm going to call the police," he said sternly. Sakura bit her lip.

       "No..please, I beg of you….i'll make it up to you…." She said.

       "Then pay me for the damage you caused!!" He yelled.    

       "I DON'T have any money!!!" Sakura yelled.

       "That's why I couldn't even pay for this apple!!" She said. He didn't listen, and held on tighter. In a distance..Syaoran stood staring at the awkward scene. _ What's going on?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: yay.i'm done…well ok don't forget to Review~!!! And **_IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO EMAIL YOU WHEN I UPDATE, PLZ TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!_**


	3. Picking up the pieces

Chapter 3                               **__****_Life In The End_****__**

Author's Notes: HALO! Well…it's time for me to get working on this story now. I really don't wanna End my other story "Everything For The One Thing I Can't Have" but…it's gonna b too hard for me to continue, funnie how I haf such long fings, like the story title and my own penname, but I can't make long stories, nor long chapters. O well…

**_Thank You's:_**

**Satsuko****- Fnx for ur review! I'll remember to email u wen I update my chapters. ^^**

**Silver-Cherry- I'm glad you liked my story, hope u like tis chapter to. ;)**

**FaNTaSy- o.O u ok? Alrite…heh, sakura seems weird? Of course, this is a diff world n since she's normal in a normal world she shuld b weird in a weird world, rite? Ok..i duno wut im saying, dun mind me. Hehe…ok ok…fnx newayz, cyaz bunnie sensai. ^^**

**Azalea- Fnx ^^ mwahaha I'm evil datz why I torture ppl with cliffhangers..*smiles evilly* newayz hope ya like tis too.**

**Star's destiny- I'm happie u liked my story n I wont forget to tell u wen I update ^^**

**Sahmandah- wel, here's da chappie! **

**Daff**** Li- fnx for ur review, im glad u like my story. ^^ here's da next chap, enjoy. **

Author's notes: well….*sighs*…datz it?!...so lil…*sniff*…o well, its ok, jus remember to REVIEW n I accept all comments..even criticism . reviews help a writer grow and change mistakes to become a better writer….so do ur job, a few words can make someone smile sumtimes. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              Syaoran walked up to the crowd and leaned his head forward to see what was happening. He saw the man grabbing Sakura's arm and Sakura trying to get free. He quickly pulled Sakura away from his grasp. 

              "Sir, what is wrong?" Syaoran asked. 

              "This boy stole my fruits and messed up my store, it's a lot of damage and he can't pay for it," He said angrily.

              "I said I would pay you back when I get enough money!" Sakura reasoned. 

              "I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it but I was really hungry and my money was stolen," Sakura begged.

              "SORRY?! I DON'T CARE, whatever you do, I won't let you go away with this," he yelled. Syaoran reached into his bag and opened his money bag, he didn't have that much left, it wouldn't be enough. 

              "….well, is there some way he could make up for it?" Syaoran asked.

              "….WELL…if You and him work for me until you make up for the damage," he growled. Syaoran's eyes widened.

              "ME?...but…" he stammered. Sakura quickly cut in.  
              "…she didn't have anything to do with it, I'll work for you," sakura said. 

              "…you won't be much help, your so weak, you two work for me, that way you might just be able to make up for the damage you caused," he said impatiently. Sakura turned to Syaoran, feeling a bit ashamed. 

             "sorry," she whispered. Syaoran sighed. He didn't have much money left, and he had no where to go so he might as well do it. 

             " Now you little brats get to work," the man growled. 

             "…Please, could you let me stay somewhere, and I'll work longer for you," Syaoran said. And Sakura nodded.

             "…argh, there's an empty attic in the store you two can stay there," he said, and quickly they put they're bags away and he assigned jobs for them. (author's notes: …um…is this making any sense at all?? Sorry if it's not!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              Sakura and Syaoran were washing some dishes for the restaurant.((sorry, I forgot to mention, it's a store and a restaurant kinda attached together. Does dat make sense? …*sighs* im so sorry.)). 

              "…I'm really sorry that you had to get involved into this, but thank you for helping me out," Sakura said in her normal voice, and realized Syaoran was kind of looking at her strangely. She coughed.

              "…it's ok, I really had nowhere to go to anyways, and at least I found somewhere to stay," he said, trying to sound like a girl. 

               "so…what's your name?" Sakura asked.

               "I'm….umm.." Syaoran suddenly remembered he didn't have a name for this. "I'm…Shikaru." He finished.

               "Oh,…well, nice to meet you," Sakura said. 

               "what about you? What's your name?" Syaoran asked.

               "…Um….I…I'm…Saki," Sakura said with a sweatdrop. Syaoran smiled a little, as they continued in silence.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               The day's work was finally over, and they had to share the attic. _It's ok, she's a girl too, even though she doesn't know I'm a girl, but it's ok, at least I won't be sharing a room with a guy. Sakura thought. __Dang, I can't take off this wig when I go to sleep now…this thing is getting me itchy….oh well, this is better than sharing a room with a girl. Syaoran thought as well, as they climbed onto they're separate mattresses since there was no bed there was only a mattress on the floor, it was a small and dusty room, but it was better than sleeping on the streets. The dim light wavered around the room, as they both thought of they're homes and what exactly they were doing here. They were silent for a long time, and Syaoran was the first one to break it._

              "…so…what are you doing here in this village?" Syaoran asked.

              "…I was a little sick of my life, and I decided to come and find a life that I didn't have," Sakura said quietly. 

              "…Oh.." he said.

              "what about you?" Sakura asked.

              "…something like you…except It was running away from someone and that my life became too difficult to go on," he replied. They looked up at the ceiling for a while.

              "…um.." Syaoran said, tired from the day's work.

              "Let's turn off the lights," Sakura said with a yawn, as he turned off the lights, and they both fell asleep.  

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               The next morning, they woke up and took turns changing in the washroom. Syaoran started to hate his wig and it almost fell off a few times putting his identity in danger. They had to work everyday, but they got to learn more about each other. 

              "Shikaru, where'll you go or what'll you do after this?" Sakura asked one day when they sat on a small hill away a bit away from the village on they're short rest. Syaoran looked up as he laid softly on the ground and watched the clouds float by. 

            "…I don't know…I really don't know," he said quietly, softly. Sakura turned to look into his eyes, she felt trapped as they were locked in each other's gaze. She turned away as her cheeks felt hot. _What is wrong with me? She's a girl. And I'M a girl.  Sakura thought with a shudder. She shook her thoughts away, and sat down beside him._

           "…what about you?" he asked.

          "…I don't know either…I kind of miss life back home…yet I've learned so much more here, and I start to value the stuff I don't usually." She said. Sometimes she got really tired of trying to sound like a man, it was giving her soar throats, and sometimes they'd both let go of the accent, but they wouldn't notice. 

           Syaoran stood up and motioned Sakura to leave, or else they'd be in trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           When they were in the kitchen washing the dishes, Syaoran accidentally bumped into Sakura, and all the dishes fell. They jumped back in shock, and stared at each other. Sakura gasped.

           "Oh my goodness…" it had been a hard day of work already, and they were both extremely frustrated. 

           "ARGh…Why did you have to bump into me?! It's all your fault, now we're going to get into trouble and I'll never get out of this place!!" Sakura said angrily through gritted teeth. Syaoran started to get angry.

           "WHAT? MY FAULT?! YOU were in the middle of the place!! It's not my fault you're so clumsy!" he shouted. They started glaring at each other. 

           "What is going on in there?!" the man growled, and came in to see the floor full of broken dishes. He glared at them.

           "You know how much money you're going to cause me?! YOU TWO AREN'T GETTING OUT OF HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES IF YOU KEEP THIS UP" He shouted at them, "NOW clean up," he said and walked out. Sakura sat on the floor holding her head in her hands. _How did this happen?! Why did I have to leave home and come here….to do something that is so low classed and meet this kind of 'friend'?! Sakura thought angrily and looked up to Syaoran. _

           "it's all your fault!" Sakura said as she took at garbage bag and threw all the broken pieces in. Syaoran swallowed in anger.

           "MY fault huh? You know what? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't HAVE to be HERE picking garbage and washing dishes! I can't believe I was actually nice enough, or more like STUPID enough to stay here to help you!!" He yelled, and took a broom to brush away the small pieces. Sakura glared at him.

           "WELL, I never made you stay! I never pointed a gun at your head when you chose to stay! You can go…NOW…I Don't NEED your help, I don't NEED you!" Sakura said, as Syaoran got so mad, he left for upstairs. 

          "Stupid," Sakura muttered the whole floor was filled of broken dishes and Sakura was left alone to finish cleaning it up. She was frustrated and she was tired. She went to the storage area to find a broom. The room was dark and dirty. As she looked around for the broom dust flew everywhere and she started coughing. She could hardly breathe. She finally found the lights and looked around for the broom. It was tugged away at a far corner inside a lot of other stuff. It took her another 30 minutes just to find the broom and get it out to actually start cleaning up. It was a mess and she was now so frustrated she couldn't gather herself up to clean up. After a long while she still couldn't finish cleaning up, because of her frustration she ended up doing even more damage. Finally she got so sleep she slid to the ground holding onto the broom and fell asleep leaning on the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             The next Morning, Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she shot up and realized she was in her bed tucked in and it was 8:00 in the morning, she woke up half an hour late. She quickly tied up her hair, put on a hat, and got dressed. She ran into the kitchen to find that Syaoran was busying cooking for the restaurant along with the other people.

             "…you finally got up! Quick, give this out," He said giving her a plate to serve to the customers. Sakura did as he said. 

             "…Why are you ordering me around!" Sakura said angrily as he kept on shoving dishes at her. 

             "Because you already late and you haven't done anything yet and is standing in the middle of the kitchen," he said absentmindedly. Sakura remembered about last night. She opened her mouth.

            "About last night-," Sakura didn't get to finish because she was soon piled with work to do. The whole day they spent working, and finally they got to sit down to rest. Syaoran wiped the sweat off his fore head.

           "…Um, Shikaru?" Sakura mumbled. 

           "Hmm?" Syaoran looked at her. He scratched his head. _AHH I HATE THIS STUPID WIG!! AND THIS DRESS TOO…I NEED TO GET NEW CLOTHES….. He thought with a frown. _

           "….what happened? I remember last night I was still trying to clean up the floor but I found myself in my bed this morning." She said. 

           "….well, I saw you sleeping on the floor so I took you back to the room and cleaned up before I went to bed as well," he said with a yawn. 

           "Oh.." Sakura muttered and blushed in embarrassment. _And to think I was yelling at her last night, maybe I should apologize…. She thought to herself._

           "…Last night was just a silly argument I don't hold grudges," Syaoran said, reading her mind. Sakura smiled. 

           "yah know….you're awfully girly for a guy," Syaoran pointed out.

           "….WELL you're awfully like a guy too!" Sakura said in a low voice. Syaoran laughed. 

           "see what I mean?" Sakura said. 

           "What are you two love birds doing out here, get back in there there's a lot of things you haven't done yet!!" The man yelled through the door. Sakura and Syaoran blushed a crimson red. _……ME/? GAY?!  They thought at the same time and shuddered. They hurried back in to finish off their work._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: mwahaha, it's been a long time since I updated, I hope you ppl still like mah story! Anyways, TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO EMAIL YOU WEN I UPDATE CUZ I DUN WANNA LOOK THROUGH EVERY REVIEWER AND TRACK DOWN DEY'RE EMAILS! Kk, latez!! N DUN FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!


	4. Day off

Chapter 4                             **Life In The End**

Author's notes: Ok..i'm trying hard to Update most of my stories, so here's chappie 4, hope ya like it.

**_Thank you's list: _**

**Silverg3r-  Thanks** for your review, hope yah would lyk dis one too ^___^

**Kawaii-sakurasyaoran****- Here's chappie 4 , sorry for the late update hope yah didn't forget this story yet~**

**Jared- **Thanks a lot for your review, I'm happy you liked it ^________^ here's chappie 4!

**Your**** Twin- Heyo! *waves* you probably forgot all my stories already..haha…and I think you're dead also…dead! Hmph….haha, ok, I'm really strange, so laterz!**

**Peach-bear-  Thanks** for the review, here's the next chappie~

**Bczeon27- **hehe..glad you found it funny…I was hoping it wouldn't get too boring, thanks newayz.^______^

**dANIELLE** nGO- **Here yah go!!~**

**Innocent Sake- **hehe, thanks! Hope yah lyk dis too ~

**Pink Cherry Blossom – **Thanks for your review, here's the next chappie ^______^

**Emeraldiris****- I'm glad you liked my story, thanks, and here's the next chapter~**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

              "Today is a national holiday, so you can all have a break today," The owner told everyone one morning. Everybody was really happy.

              "Um…can we also take a holiday?" Syaoran asked. 

              "Yah, but this is the only time," he said, he was obviously in a good mood that day. Sakura and Syaoran both smiled happily. 

              "Yes, we finally get a break!!" Sakura exclaimed as they got out. Syaoran nodded. He looked down at his dress, there was a hole at the bottom. He examined it closer.

              "darn..if I actually got paid for doing this job, then I would save up some money for some new clothes, this dress won't hold for long," he commented with a sweat drop. 

              "You only brought one pair of clothes from home?" Sakura asked. 

              "well, not really, but they're not that comfortable," he said. The night he took meiling's clothes, he didn't really take a closer look. He didn't take a lot of it neither so she wouldn't notice, but he took some of the tighter and fancier clothes from Meiling in the hurry, and they was a bit too small for him. Sakura smiled. She was more prepared, Tomoyo had made her a few pair of clothes before she came, and she had a small sewing kit.

              "here, I have a sewing kit from home, why don't you patch up that hole?" She suggested. Syaoran sweat dropped and scratched his head.

              "I don't know how to sew," he said. 

              "I thought all girls knew how to," she commented. Syaoran turned red.

              "never mind…I can help you," she said. 

              "you know how to? I thought guys don't do those things?" He asked. Sakura turned red as well.

              "well um….you see, I had a lot of siblings at home and my mother died when we were younger, so I had to learn some of these things," she said, trying to make it sound real. Syaoran didn't say anything, and just shrugged.

              "well, thanks then…but what will I wear for now?" he asked. Sakura thought for a second.

              "you can wear some of mine, until yours is fixed," she said. Syaoran immediately brightened at that idea. _Finally some decent clothes to wear!  He gave a big smile. _

              "I got a better idea, let's do a dare, who ever can pretend to be the opposite gender better, wins," he said, not really for the fun, but he was dying to drop the girly act for just one day. Sakura brightened at that idea as well. 

              "Ok!" She said, brightened at the idea as well, as they both thought they'd win for sure. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

              Syaoran couldn't take off his blonde wig, but he tied it up and put it inside a hat, and put on some of Sakura's clothes. But Sakura was in a bit of trouble. How was she going to leave her hair down? 

              Sakura put on the other dress Syaoran had, which fit her just fine. Her hair got messed up, so she had to untie it and tie it back up. Syaoran walked into the room just as she finished tying her hair back. She sighed in relief that he didn't see her long hair. 

              "I have an extra wig in my bag, I found," Syaoran said.

              "extra wig??" Sakura asked wide eyed.

              "Ooh..um…I meant, a wig, yeah, of course, I only have one…yah…" He said, trying to cover up his mistake. Sakura raised an eyebrow but just shrugged. He handed a wig similar to Sakura's real hair. He walked back outside. Sakura looked at the wig and looked in the mirror. Her real hair was the exact same as the wig, so she decided to just put the wig in her bag and let her hair down. She twirled around in her dress. _I feel so much more comfortable, hehe_ she thought to herself as she smiled. She walked outside. Syaoran dropped his jaw and stared at Sakura wide eyed.

              "..I suspected that you were gay before, but I didn't think you'd make such a perfect girl," Syaoran teased. Sakura turned red and whacked him on the head playfully. 

               Sakura and Syaoran walked out to the village to play around. Suddenly, Sakura bumped into somebody. 

              "Sorry!" She apologized quickly.

              "it's ok, um, miss, we'd like to ask you if you've seen this person before," he held up the picture, there were a few other men behind him. Syaoran came running up to Sakura. 

               "what happened?" He asked. Sakura pointed to them. Syaoran's eyes immediately widened as soon as the man held up the picture. He pulled his hat down as much as it can cover his face as possible. Sakura took the picture and looked closely at it. It was Syaoran's Picture. His mother sent out people looking for him. 

               "hey, Shikaru, don't you think he looks good?" She whispered. Syaoran not even noticing what Sakura said and just nodded and looked away trying not to get noticed. 

               "I don't think I've seen this person," Sakura said slowly. Then her eyes widened.

               "wait..he looks familiar," she said slowly. 

               "Where have you seen him??" The man asked.

               "I'm not sure, but he looks kind of familiar…" she said. The man titled his head at Syaoran. 

               "Excuse me," he said. Syaoran didn't look at him. 

               "you there, boy, look at me," he said louder. Syaoran turned around and started walking away. Sakura looked confused.

               "Shikaru, where are you going?" She called. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with her today."

               " 'her' ?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Sakura put a hand to her mouth.

               "sorry, I meant, him," she said with a sweat drop. 

               "ok…but I was just going to ask him if he had seen him around," he said. "thanks for your time anyways, miss." He said and continued on their way. Sakura ran after Syaoran.

               She finally caught up with Syaoran and was panting. 

              "Shikaru, why did you walk away?" She asked, still panting.

              "um…I just remembered something to do," he lied. 

              "what?" She asked.

              "Never mind, where do you want to do now?" He asked. Sakura looked confused, but just shrugged. They continued through the town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

               Finally, night came and they went back home. Syaoran was first to take a shower and he was dying to take off the itching wig. Sakura waited outside taking off her wig as well and ran her fingers through her hair, her scalp hurt from tying it up for so long. She took a patch of another cloth and sewed it onto the hole on his dress, and put it outside on the rail. Syaoran finished his shower and put on the dress. _Aw…why did he have to sew it back so soon, I hate that stupid dress…He thought to himself. Sakura took a shower after him while Syaoran took the opportunity to take off the wig. Afterwards, they both went to bed. A smiled played on their lips that night still savoring the fun and freedom they had that day. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: **Gomen** Nasai Minna-san!! I know that chapter was awfully short, but I thought it was ok, and it was probably time that I updated ^^;; but I assure u, next chapter I will try to make it longer! Don't forget to REVIEW!! **                 **


	5. A fated discovery

Chapter 5                                          **Life in the end**

****

Author's notes: sorry for the late update, I realize that it's been so very long since I've updated, I can bet that none of my previous readers would read this now, but I feel obligated to continue it, I started it, therefore I shall finish it. Writer's block should not be an excuse, so, my deepest, most sincere apology goes to those who've been waiting for this eagerly. 

**Also, I have to apologize for this time's Thank you list, ff.net is not working *kicks* and I can't get to my reviews to reply you guys, and besides, I feel that none of my previous reviewers would be reading this anyways. However, I'd love to say Domo arigato gozaimasu to those who did review. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A slight crack sound interrupted Sakura's dream, her eyes squinted, as she gave a tired yawn and rubbed her eyes. She flipped around, and found that the bed across from her was empty, and was neatly made. Getting up, and tying her hair back, she decided to find out where her friend had gone to. 

            Outside on the balcony, Syaoran stood grazing at the scenery before him. He let the wind ruffle his unruly brown hair before sliding his wig back on. Days had gone by..weeks had gone by, where was his life leading to. He closed his eyes softly as he felt the chilly breeze continue to tug at him. Slowly opening his eyes, he took in the beauty of the dawn before him. Night contains such unspeakable beauty, yet the rising of the sun that provided hope for millions of people, never ceased to make him smile. 

            Unknown to him, Sakura stood behind him, leaning slightly on the wall, she smiled as well seeing the sight before her. Her eyes shifted to the back of Syaoran. There was something about this Shikaru she couldn't quite understand. Their bond was indescribable, and neither of them could comprehend it. They discovered unspoken understanding and warmth in each other's company, yet keeping some things mysteriously hidden that neither spoke of….they respected each other quietly.

            "Saki, I didn't notice your presence for a while there," Syaoran's gentle voice brought her back to reality.

            "Sorry, but it felt so serene and peaceful, I was afraid of breaking the comfortable silence," Sakura gave a little laugh. 

            "Hm..it's so beautiful," Syaoran commented. Sakura nodded as she closed her eyes to feel the nature. Syaoran couldn't help but realize how smooth her features were, and the innocent smile placed on her lips, but he reminded himself that Saki was a guy, and he by all means, would not have any feelings more than friendship with him. 

           "…but it provides such false promises towards foolish people, only the night will not deceive," Syaoran's voice darkened, causing Sakura to open her eyes. Their gaze met, and Sakura could see the lifeless, soulless, cold orbs of amber. However, it ended briefly, and Syaoran's eyes softened once more and gave her an assuring smile.

            "come on, let's change and get down to work, before we get in more trouble," Syaoran said, but on his way out, Sakura placed her hand on his arm.

            "Shikaru, I'm very sorry for all this, it was my fault, and you had nothing to do with it, I'm sorry, if there is any way I can make it up to you, please let me know," Sakura whispered. Syaoran blinked, and placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

            "Saki, it's alright, I had volunteered, it's nobody's fault, and I'm sure if I ever needed a favour, I'll remember to come to you first," Syaoran assured, giving her a brief smile before leaving. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            That afternoon, Syaoran was ordered to pick up some things for the store, as he finished getting everything, he accidentally bumped into something.

            "Sorry!" Syaoran quickly apologized in his feminine voice. To his horror, it was one of his mother's people. Bowing his head low, he quickly headed back to the shop, but was stopped.

            "you there!" the voice caused Syaoran to freeze on the spot. He lifted up his things higher to avoid revealing his face, and nervously said, "Yes?" 

            "You dropped something," came the simple reply. Syaoran gave a sigh of relief and bent down to pick it up, but his wig slipped slightly, and his brown hair came to sight. Immediately, he straightened it, but it did not pass by the man's eyes.

            "Miss, you look awfully familiar," he said in a low voice, as he took out Syaoran's given picture. 

            "Um, I don't remember ever meeting you before, you must've mistaken, I must get going now, if you don't mind," Syaoran said as feminine as possible and quickly turned around to leave. 

            The man raised one eyebrow in confusion, he was so sure he'd seen this peculiar girl somewhere before, yet she denies it, and after all, master Syaoran is most definitely not a girl. However, as he got ready to leave, he noticed a small glimmer on the floor. He picked up the object, and closely examined it. 

            It was a delicately carved jade on a string.

             And on the backside, neatly…..a tiny word **_Li_** was carved onto it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "What took you so long, we need those you know!" The manager bellowed at Syaoran when he got back. He bowed his head and muttered an apology. 

            "Shikaru, were they really heavy, or is really hot outside? You're sweating so much!" Sakura said, as she took out a small napkin and softly dabbed his forehead to wipe the sweat off. The sweet cherry blossom scent it gave off, was noticed by Syaoran. 

            "Saki, I've never met a guy who carries such feminine things before, I'm really starting to suspect something," Syaoran teased in a playful voice, causing Sakura's cheeks to turn a crimson colour and wrinkled her nose at him. Laughing, Syaoran went back to work, almost forgetting the dangerous incident from earlier the day. 

            The night came, Syaoran and Sakura sat on their own beds as they stared up at the sky through the window. 

           "Shikaru, have you ever wondered what you would do after we finish paying for our debt?" Sakura asked quietly, it felt like a matter that both of them were trying to avoid for as long as possible. Syaoran took a deep breath and thought for a while, as he silently smiled at the shimmering stars above, hanging loosely on the sapphire sky. 

          "I want, to be like that star," Syaoran said, raising his hand and pointed to a distant, small, yet bright star. "I want to be unnoticed, free, yet proud." His reply was abstract, yet Sakura secretly agreed. 

          "I'm not sure where I will, or can go after this, but perhaps I will take all this as a lesson, an experience, and face my problems as brave as I can back home," Syaoran continued. Sakura nodded.

          "Sometimes, I wish I can run away forever, away from all my problems, and from all earthly sorrows. Yet, we both know it cannot, and will not happen. Shikaru…I'm glad I met you," Sakura said as a tear silently and secretly, escaped her eyes. Syaoran did not reply, but simply continue to feel the comfort of each other's presence and the stars shining above their heads. They laid in comfortable silence, without a word, they accompanied each other only by the beating of their hearts, and the steady breaths. 

          Throughout the night, it stayed peaceful. However, a sudden little sting caused Sakura to awaken from her dreams. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she realized that there was something sharp on the side of her bed. It was only a small piece of wood sticking out from the table beside her, the furniture was awfully old. She was about to go back to sleep after removing it, but something caught her eyes.

          It was something blond. Sakura lit a small match to the lamp beside her to see properly. She crawled over to Syaoran's side of the small room, and she picked up the blond wig. _Why haven't I seen it before_? She thought to herself. Her eyes shifted to the back of Syaoran's head, and there was _her_ brown, and short hair. A small gasp came out of her mouth, as she leaned over to take a better look. This was not the Shikaru she knew. 

          The figure lying before her, was a gorgeous looking guy. However, she did not want to jump to conclusions, nor did she believe it was possible that Shikaru was not a girl. _She could simply have short cut hair, and did not like it, so she wore a wig, it can't prove everything. She tried to convince herself, however, Syaoran's features were very boyish, and it was hard to believe that such a figure could be a girl. _

          Sakura's gaze shifted to his loosely buttoned dress. Feeling a debate inside her, she didn't know what to do. At last, her curiosity took the best of her, as she could no longer stand this new discovering of a friend so close. Her fingers slightly trembled as she was ready to reach for the loose buttons, but a pair of amber eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Once more, I'm so utterly apologetic for the late late update. Really, I'll try my best to update more often, since summer's here, and I don't have as much work to do. Please don't forget to review!

**And if anyone would like me to notify them of updates, please tell me and leave your E-mail address in your Review.**

****

**Arigato, Ja ne!**


	6. Farewell to secrecy

Chapter 6                                                    **Life in the end**

****

Author's notes: omg…I haven't updated in ages!! But I realized that I shouldn't have left this hanging, it's my responsibility, even if nobody wants to read this anymore, I should still finish this. ****

****

**This story WILL be shorter than I had intended it to be, because it seems to be dragging on for too long, I will end it in a few chapters, sorry to those who liked the story! **

****

**Thank you's list:**

****

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**- Arigato for the review!! You'll see what happens now, hope you like the chappie!

**Sally**- Thanks for the review!

****

**Mizutenshiai**- I'm glad you liked my story, thanks for the review!

**Vnrose4**- Yup, the story is continuing alright! Thanks for the review!

**Yukimi**- well, here's the update ^^ , hope you like it!

****

         "..Shikaru, I-I-.." Sakura stammered, her hand instantly pulled away as though she had been shocked. Syaoran rested his head back on his pillow and ran his hand through his messy, chocolate coloured hair. Neither of them said anything for a while, silence between them, had never been this awkward before. 

           Sakura opened her mouth at least 3 times, but each time reluctantly, her lips clamped back together for a lack of words to say. She almost decided to go back to bed and pretend this was all just a dream, a not so pleasant one. Maybe the next day, it'll be back to normal again…as if her life was ever normal to begin with. 

           Syaoran rubbed his temples irritatingly, an inner conflict taking place in his head. Was he to tell her, or was he to remain silent, and hope that she'd go back to sleep, and forget it all the next day? He almost let a sarcastic chuckle escape his lips. 

_What a fool, yes, fool you are, Li Syaoran._

           Taking a deep breath, Syaoran slowly sat up, leaning on the wall. Sakura looked expectantly up at him, trying desperately to cover as much of her face with her bangs as possible. It was almost as though, she was ashamed, for a reason unknown to her nor him. 

           "Saki…I don't think you need me to explain, well…this….to know what this is about," Syaoran started quietly. 

           "But--…" Sakura's poor attempt at muttering something trailed off. 

           "I'm sorry," came the firm reply. Sakura looked up at him. 

           "What for?" she asked. 

           "That I lied, about …me…" Syaoran said with immense difficulty. 

           "Oh….but, why?" Sakura asked, the irony of it all hitting her, she couldn't, and didn't believe the sight before her. Syaoran sighed, knowing quite well that he had to explain, but how much of it, he couldn't decide.

           "Because I ran away from home, my mother….she's a woman of many powers and is respected by many, finding me would not be of any difficulty for her, and if I wanted to be found, I wouldn't run away to begin with," he said, almost bitterly. 

           "Oh….I…I understand," Sakura said softly, looking at nothing in particular, staring off into space.

           "You do?" Syaoran's amused voice snapped her out of her trance, as she immediately realized what she just said.

           "…well, yes, why else do you think I would be here, dressed in these rags, I too, ran away from home, for personal reasons," Sakura said, carefully leaving out the part of her identity. She didn't know why she couldn't say it, after all, he already admitted to it, and he was her friend. 

           "I…I can understand if you don't wish to talk to me again, it is my fault," Syaoran said, she couldn't tell whether he was cold, disappointed, or simply feeling awkward. 

           "That…no, you've been a good friend, and besides…I always knew you were a little boyish to begin with, for instance, that deep voice of yours, I've got to admit that I've wondered about your sexual preference before," Sakura said, giving a laugh, which was soon joined in by Syaoran. The tension cracked, as Sakura found her way to asking some questions about the real him. 

           "So….what exactly is your real name? I highly doubt that it's Shikaru, it sounds too feminine…unless, of course, that is if you do prefer men more than women," Sakura snickered. Syaoran faked a look of horror. 

           "Why Saki, I never knew you thought that way of me, but you know, I do find you attractive," Syaoran said sarcastically, giving her a false seductive smirk. However, unknown to him, her cheeks had turned a crimson red, and thought desperately to change the subject.

           "So, don't avoid the question, what is your real name?" Sakura asked.

           "Well…" he seemed hesitant, but he knew he owed his friend that much.

           "Syaoran," he said, leaving his last name out for safety precaution. Sakura nodded, and for the first time since she'd discovered his secret, she looked directly at him, into his pool of amber eyes. She felt her cheeks turn hot, as she took in his smooth features. His messy brown hair looked almost angelic under the candlelight. His amber eyes looked deeper than she'd ever seen them, or ever bothered to notice. He did happen to have rather boyish features, and was taller than her by at least a whole head, if he and her really were the opposite genders, and happened to be together, they would make an extremely odd pair. At this thought, she turned even more red, if that's even possible. _Together? Sakura, what are you thinking about??_

           "Saki, are you okay?" Syaoran asked, his face no inches away from hers, peering curiously. Sakura gave a jump and fell back. 

           "Oww…why did you go and scare me like that!" She cried and gave him a playful whack on the shoulder, but all she received was a smirk from him. 

           "Go to sleep, we still have to work tomorrow, did you forget?" he said as he pushed her towards her end of the room and blew the candles out.

           "Syaoran?" Sakura squeaked.

           "What?" Syaoran asked, giving a small laugh at her voice.

           "Are you really going to continue wearing that wig? Blonde really doesn't suit you," she said, stifling a giggle. 

           "Do you have a better suggestion? He would be positively freaked out at me, so much that he won't recognize me," Syaoran said. Then a thought crossed her mind.

          "….if that happened, then you could get out of here, you don't have to work here anymore, he wouldn't know who you are, you could easily walk away, and Shikaru would've disappeared off the face of the earth," Sakura said, a wet substance stinging her eyes involuntarily. 

          "Fool, then where would I go? I'm still running away from, if my disguise was gone, my mother would find me immediately," Syaoran pointed out, but deep down inside, he had a feeling he didn't quite want to leave, and not only for the reason he stated. 

          "Oh," was all Sakura said, before they both fell asleep. 

          "Wake up, you pig," a voice interrupted the dream Sakura was having. Feeling irritated, she waved her hand as a sign for whoever it was that was bothering her, to leave. She turned around and pulled her covers up. 

          "WAKE UP!" a second voice bellowed, and instant recognition hit Sakura. She flew her covers away and bolted up. 

          "You two are to help me buy something today," the angry man said roughly, throwing a long list of items at her. He turned on his heel and walked down the stairs afterwards. Sakura sighed in relief, and found a pair of amber eyes looking at her. She felt herself blush again, and punched him on the shoulder weakly.

          "Why didn't you wake me up!! Now I got yelled at!" she faked an angry glare. 

          "I did, you wouldn't wake up, I was going to tickle you, but he came up," he said casually. A look of horror dawned on her face. 

          "You were going to tickle me? You! You evil lad!" she cried, as she watched Syaoran give a loud laugh. 

          "I'm really starting to wonder, I have nothing against guys like you…but please, keep your feminine side to yourself," Syaoran said, giving another careless laugh, causing Sakura's cheeks to grow hot. 

         "Oh, just get up already, we have work to do," she said, as she threw the list in his face. 

          They were walking through the village, accumulating the items on the list as they were commanded to get. Finally, they came to a bench and collapsed on it, Syaoran counting the number of items left. 

          "This is horrible, and it's so hot today too!" Sakura whined. 

          "Well-," Syaoran started, but stopped abruptly. Sakura turned to see what was wrong, until realization hit her like a slap in the face. 

          Standing before them, was one of the people of she recognized, he was a man of high power, known to have a horrible reputation of making peasants miserable for entertainment. His name was kuzu takashiwa. But he was a lower colleague of her father, he was in fact, her cousin, from her mother's side, after her uncle had died, he'd lived with them, she'd seen him numerous times before, though he was under orders of her father, his sinister appeal had always made her shiver. Shocked, she suddenly realized she was in a very dangerous position of being recognized, but what came next was nothing as to what she'd expected.

        "You, what do you think you're doing?" he snarled at Syaoran. Oblivious to what he was being accused of, Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

        "Whatever do you mean?" he asked coldly. 

        "Young lady, you're sitting on my cloak," he said. Sakura and Syaoran both turned their attention to the piece of fabric on the bench. Lifting it up, Syaoran thrust the cloak at him. Sakura knew instantly, that it was a horrible mistake.   

"How dare you!" one of Kuzu takashiwa's servants spat. Kuzu raised his hand up to silence his servant, but the hand was drawn back and was headed full force for Syaoran's cheek. Sakura's eyes widened in panic, but before his hand made contact with Syaoran's face, Syaoran had his hand circled around his wrist. Gripping his wrist so hard, he flung it back at him. Sakura gasped in awe, there was more to him than she'd ever known. 

        "Watch it," Syaoran spat, and took Sakura's hand, ready to leave. 

        "Stop right there," the slithery voice drawled. Syaoran kept walking, dragging Sakura with him, but they did not get far, when Kuzu grabbed a hold of both their shirts. 

        "You think you can get away from me? Not a chance, you'll be my servant to pay for your lack of manners towards me," he said with an evil smirk.

       "So are you implying that if I gave you the manners, that you did not deserve and did not show for to me, you'd let it slip by? Pathetic," Syaoran gave a sarcastic laugh. This only seemed to anger Kuzu more, and Sakura knew it was not a good sign, not a good one at all. 

       "Syaoran, please, let's just go," Sakura whispered, her voice trembling. 

      "Don't worry, he can't do anything to us," he said as though he'd handled a situation such as this one ten times before. 

      "You don't understand--," Sakura tried, but never finished her sentence, as they were suddenly shadowed, by the gigantic figures of the men of Kuzu Takashiwa. They were surrounded.

       Sakura found herself clinging to Syaoran, her grip on his arm tightened. Syaoran noticed, but was too busy wondering what he should do to care. 

       "What do you want?" Syaoran snapped, anger evident in his voice.

       "Oh, nothing much…" the man gave an evil smile. 

       _No…please, no…_ Sakura begged inwardly, dreading what was to come. 

       But before Sakura could do anything, she felt a hard blow to her head, and a yell from Syaoran. 

       Her hat fell off instantly, as she toppled to the floor, he long auburn hair blocking her site, he lips were dry and she couldn't mutter a thing as she felt a searing pain in her head, slipping off into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was,

       "Well, well, well, look what we **_here_**," the voice of Kuzu takashiwa drawled. 

       And the tears that stung a pair of stunning amber eyes, slowly slid down his cheek. 

Author's notes: haha..i LOVE CLIFFYS!!!!!!! I'm evil!! Lol…but don't worry, I promise that I will update faster this time. ^^ so don't forget to REVIEW!~


End file.
